


Royal Blood

by TypicalNerd98



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Battle of Sodden Hill, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is Called Julian, King Jaskier | Dandelion, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Reunions, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: When he met Geralt of Rivia at first he was following him just to experience some adventure (and because his lovely mother would have a heart attack if she knew that her son was travelling with “the butcher of Blaviken”) but then he got to know the said Witcher. And fell in love like never before in his life. Of course he had many lovers that he claimed to love but with Geralt it was something different. Yet he never did tell him about the whole “Prince Julian Alfred Pankratz” deal, not wanting for Geralt to see him differently or judge him for running away from his duties. And while Jaskier decided to stay at Geralt’s side forever (his kingdom be dammed) the day at the mountain changed it.After that Jaskier walked away, because he wasn’t wanted after all. His one true love shattered his dreams and his heart. As he walked down the mountain he met with royal guards that he knew all too well. They heard that he would be here and came to get him informing him also that his father died, making Julian Alfred Pankratz the king. And so Jaskier died at that mountain, leaving his heart crushed.King Julian Alfred Pankratz the First, raised from the ashes of Jaskier the bard.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 38
Kudos: 736





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> PART ONE and this idea were originally posted on my tumblr: typicalnerd98

As Julian stepped through the gate leading to the throne room, he felt nothing. He simply let himself be escorted by the royal guards, he saw his mother in all her glory sitting on the throne. Her gown black, symbolizing her grief, her blonde hair pinned neatly as a silver crown with blue gems rested on her head. And finally her cornflower eyes that mirrored his own, glaring at the mare sight of him.

They stopped right in front of the stairs leading to the throne, Julian didn’t shy away from his mother hard gaze as one of the soldiers proudly called.

“My Queen! May I present your son, Julian Alfred Pankratz the first, Prince of Rivia and Lyria!”

The Queen pulled a fake smile that Julian knew all too well and said “Thank you sir Tovan. I’m glad that you found my son all well” Sir Tovan bowed to her, looking really proud as the Queen added “Now. Please leave me with my son, we have _much_ to talk about”

Sir Tovan led his men out of the throne room, leaving only Julian and his mother present. They stared at each other for a long time, but it was she who spoke first.

“ _Julian_ ”

“ _Mother_ ” answered Julian in a bitter tone.

She of course glared at him and said “I have to admit that I am greatly disappointed in you”

If Julian was a boy, it would’ve hurt him but now he simply answered “I can say the same about you”

That made the Queen raise from the throne and walked down the steps where her son stood. She glared at him and slapped him saying.

“ _You_ run from your home! Make me and your father look for you for the last 20 years! While you run with Butcher of Blaviken of all things, playing some peasant music! And dare to insult me?! Your own mother and The Queen of Rivia and Lyria?!” she let out a huff adding “I should sentence you to stoning for such thing!”

Julian glared down at his mother saying “You won’t do such thing”

The Queen glared at him asking “And why is that?”

He stood straighter as he said in cold voice “Because now mother, I am the rightful King of this kingdom. You might be the bound by blood to this kingdom but we both know that since father passed away your title as _The Queen of Rivia and Lyria_ , means shit. So now that I’m here? I won’t let you ruin our kingdom any longer, I saw how you manipulated father into doing everything you wanted. And the poor man just loved you too much, to see what a bitch you really are. But no more of that. By today I am taking all your rights to the throne and to make any decisions even if I’m gone. And after my coronation, you’ll be transported to our summer residence near Yaruga, where you will live from now on” 

“Y-You wouldn’t do this! You can’t!! You need me to run this kingdom! Just like your father did!” she screamed in hysterics. 

Julian smiled at the woman coldly and called out “Guards!” as they entered the throne room he continued “Please escort my mother to her room and call my father’s advisors. I need to speak to them about my coronation and some other matters”

“Right away my prince!” said Sir Tovan as he bowed and signaled his people to take the Queen out of the room. She of course didn’t put up a fight, she was too proud to do that and went with them quietly.

As they all left the room, Julian looked up at the painting of his father that was hanging on one of the walls.

_“Father you know that I’m not made to be a King! I want to travel and sing! Just like you once did! Before you married mother!” said seventeen year old Julian, while pacing in his father’s solar._

_The old King let out a sigh, running his hand through greying his hair “Julek… I know but you’re the only heir to the throne, you need to fulfil your duty as a prince” Julian let out a groan as his father continued “I know that it’s hard for you, because I didn’t want to become a King either. But the destiny made it my path, so I have to follow it”_

_Julian groaned even louder as he threw himself dramatically at a sofa “Oh please father, spare me from this destiny crap…”_

_His father out a chuckle saying “Okay, okay… now how about you play something for me huh? I have few letters to write and with your beautiful music, it surely will go faster”_

_The young Prince smiled brightly and took his lute saying with a low bow “Your wish is my command, Your Grace!”_

_The King let out a laugh at his son’s theatrics and continued on working, while a catchy song was filling his solar._

Julian smiled at the memory and said out loud “I wish you were here father… I could use someone to talk to…” he took a deep shaky breath saying “I won’t fail you and I will be a good King. There’s no one for me to go back to any way…”

The doors opened as Sir Tovan walked in saying “The advisors and awaiting your orders, your royal highness” 

The soon to be King took one last look at his father’s portrait, before nodding to himself thinking. 

_It’s time to make his father proud._

______________

  
  


Few months after his coronation, the new king got his first problem to solve. In the nearby forest was probably a nest of kikimores, they already killed five villagers from what the man in front of him was saying.

“And why didn’t this matter reach me faster? Before so much of our people have lost their lives?” Julian asked the old man that came to him in order to seek help.

The man wasn’t even looking him in the eyes as he started at the stairs leading to the throne “W-We didn’t think t-that you would care! Whenever someone c-came to your father with such matter, t-the Queen told them not to b-bother them with such problems Y-Your Grace”

Julian let out a soft sigh and rubbed his tired eyes, his mother really didn’t care about the people of Rivia and Lyria. 

“Do you think that maybe our soldiers could deal with it, Your Grace?” his advisor, Lord Henrik asked, from where he was standing beside his throne. 

“No. Kikimore are dangerous creatures, we must hire a witcher” said Julian, trying not to think about, how the thought of his witcher crushed his heart even more. He then looked at the poor man in front of him asking softly “Did you lose someone to the monster?”

The man looked up at him in shock but nodded slowly saying “Aye after one girl got murdered… my son went to try and kill the creature with three other boys. But they died”

Julian’s heart ached at the pain the parents must feel, he saw many crushed families whose loved ones died because of some monster, while traveling with Geralt “I grief their deaths along with you and the others. We will take care of this matter, you have my word. For now don’t let anyone close to the forest, I will be sending food to your village every week so that you won’t have to hunt and risk your lives”

“T-Thank you! Thank you so much, Your Grace!” the man bowed in gratitude. 

The king simply nodded with a small smile saying “I’m glad that I can help my people, that all”

Three weeks later, Julian was in his father’s solar or rather his own solar now. He was reading a letter from the King of Temeria, the man was checking if their truce was still in tact now that Julian is the King of Rivia and Lyria. When a knock interrupted his reading, Julian raised his head calling out.

“Come in”

It was Lord Henrik, the advisor bowed to him and said “My King, a witcher has come to talk about the monster”

Julian’s heart stopped as a thought came through his mind _“What if it’s Geralt?”_ but he quickly shook his head mentally and cleared his throat saying “Bring him here”

“With all due respect but wouldn’t it be safer to meet him in the throne room?” asked Lord Henrik.

But the young King shook his head saying “I want to talk to him in private, no need for the theatrics Lord Henrik. Now please bring the poor man here, he’s probably standing outside in this rain” 

“Right away, Your Grace” said the Lord and left.

Julian stood up and poured himself some wine as his hands shook slightly, the door opened and he turned just to see Lord Henrik along with a wet, tall, bulky man with a large scar on his face. Julian’s eyes quickly traveled to his medallion and instantly he knew who it was.

“May I introduce Master Witcher, Eskel” said Lord Henrik as the poor cat-eyed man bowed awkwardly. 

“Your Grace” said the witcher, his voice quite pleasant and calm. Nothing like Geralt’s harsh and rumbling one.

Julian nodded to the man, before looking at his advisor saying “Thank you, Lord Henrik. Now please go and tell servants to arrange a room, a bath and warm food for our guest” 

Lord Henrik’s face was priceless as he said “Forgive me… Your Grace but who is our guest?”

The King smiled at the awkward witcher and said “Master Witcher of course. Can’t you see that the man is clearly tired and wet? Oh and please do ask them also to take care of his horse, let them take it to my personal stables. Now leave us Lord Henrik”

“Y-Yes, Your Grace. I shall take care of everything” with that Lord Henrik left the room and Julian let out a sigh saying.

“I apologise for his behaviour, I will talk to him later” he looked at the shocked and clearly uncomfortable witcher and said “Please take a sit, Master Witcher”

Julian sat down at one of the sofas as the witcher also took a seat in front of him on the other one. The scared man cleared his throat saying.

“The room and… all that isn’t necessary, Your Grace. I’ll get the information that I need and I’ll leave peacefully” 

The King frowned saying “It is necessary, you’re here to help my people and before you came here you were helping someone else. You deserve it, so please accept it” he ended with a smile.

The witcher returned it and said “Please call me Eskel, Your Grace”

Julian let a grin past his royal act and said “Only if you call me Julian”

Eskel looked a bit troubled before nodding “Sure thing… Julian. Now tell me about the kikimore”

And so Julian explained everything and tried to mention every little detail that could help Eskel. The witcher seemed a bit shocked by his knowledge of monsters and eagerness to help.

“-- and then we have your payment. I think that around 2000 guldents? Or do you want more?”

The witcher paled a bit and said “Y-You’re offering that much? And asking if I want more?”

Julian took a sip of his wine and said “Witcher’s are always not getting as much coin as they deserve. You risk your lives for people and you get insulted, attacked and not even get a fucking _‘thank you’._ So as a decent human being I will offer you 2000 guldents now and another 1000 once you’re done with the kikimores”

“Julian that’s far too much I can’t--” started Eskel as Julian stopped him saying.

“You can and you will Eskel. You deserve it” 

Eskel stayed silent for a moment, simply looking at Julian. After few moment’s his eyes widened as he said “You’re Geralt’s comannion! Jaskier!”

Julian flinched at the use of his old name and simply asked “How can you be so sure?”

The witcher didn't take his eyes of him as he said “Geralt always talked about you when he came home for the winter. He talked a bit about how you look and the fact that you indeed smell like a dandelion… which is a bit weird I suppose”

“That’s rather… specific” mumbled Julian as he continued on looking at his wine. 

“But he failed to mention, that you were a Prince and now a King of Rivia and Lyria” said Eskel with a frown. 

Julian let out a sigh saying “He didn’t know. I ran away from home when I was eighteen, to become a bard. Few months later I met him and stayed with him for 20 years, before it was time to wake up from this wonderful dream. Geralt sure as hell helped me with that and so I went home”

After a moment of silence Eskel said “He’s looking for you, you know?”

“Then let him look. I’ve been doing the same thing for years, now it’s his turn”

Eskel let out a laugh saying “I’ll drink to that” 

______________

Eskel left a week later after the job was done, leaving Julian all alone once again. Although he promised to visit before winter, which warmed Julian’s heart a bit.

Now four months later Julian got a letter from Cintra. It was Queen Calanthe, who wanted to meet the new King of Rivia and Lyria, and even sign a treaty now that the war with Nilfgaard was upon all of them.

“I wouldn’t accept it, Your Grace. Queen Calanthe will bring doom over all of us!” said one of the members of the royal council.

“I agree! To hell with her!” added another one.

Julian let out a sigh saying “Thank you all for making your opinions known. I will think about what you said” 

“Now there’s another problem that you should think about, Your Grace” said Lord Henrik.

“What is it?” 

“You need to select a sorceress for your court” said Lord Henrik sternly.

Julian wanted to just bag his head at the wall, no matter how many times he said that he didn’t want a sorceress the council simply ignored him and continued on pushing him about this matter. 

“I said it before and I will say it now. I don’t need a sorceress and that will be the end of this topic” said Julian harshly.

“Maybe we will be able to change your mind, Your Grace” 

Julian looked towards the door where an elegant woman stood, dressed in a fine red dress, her dark hair neatly pinned. But it was who was with her made Julian’s blood boil, because it was Yennefer of the fucking Vengerberg. She glared at Julian, clearly unhappy to find out who he really was.

“This meeting is over, now leave me and our _unexpected_ guests alone” said the young King, as everyone left without a question. Julian himself got up from his place at the council table and walked towards the window, saying “You won’t change my mind. I don’t want a sorceress, sorcerer, mage or a druid” he took a deep breath and turned towards the women adding “But I’m willing to at least listen to you”

The unknown woman nodded saying “That’s all I ask of you, Your Grace” before adding “I am Tissaia de Vries and this is---”

“Yennefer of Vengerberg” said Julian darkly “I had the unfortunate luck of meeting her”

Tissaia sent an unpleasant look towards Yennefer, but the purple eyed woman ignored her saying “Jaskier. I see that you decided to play King, tell me is Geralt playing with you?”

Julian glared at her saying “No. Geralt isn’t here, so I suppose that he won’t be able to be your _plaything_ tonight”

Yennefer visibly flinched at his words, before turning and leaving the room. With her gone, Julian turned his attention to the confused Tissaia. He sent her a warm smile saying “I apologise for my manners, Lady Tissaia. Now would you like some wine?”

______________

In the end Julian refused the sorceress’s offer and only agreed that if Cintra will fall then Rivia and Lyria will help them fight. Julian also sent a 1000 men to help, Queen Calanthe but in the end they lost.

And now Julian was using all his resources to try and locate Princess Cirilla. Geralt’s child surprise, but little did he know that he won’t only find the lion cub of Cintra. But also his witcher, Geralt of Rivia.


	2. PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO! ENJOY!

“This is a bad idea, Your Grace!” said one of the council members.

“I agree, Your Grace. We already lost many men, while fighting Calanthe’s war. Rivia and Lyria need to stay out of this conflict!” said another.

“We understand that you’re still young and unexperienced, Your Grace. But please—“

Julian slammed his fist against the table, glaring at the Lord who just spoke “I would advise you, not to finish that sentence” 

Everyone was silent, one could drop a pin and everyone would hear it. The king stared angrily at the council members, before unclenching his fist and letting out a tired breath. 

“I understand your worries. I really do, because I share them, my Lords and Ladies. But we cannot let the Nilfgaard silence us. We cannot let these fanatics do whatever they please, while we sit on our arses and look the other way!” Julian spoke passionately, looking around the table “Rivia and Lyria shall not bow to anyone, under my rule! We will join King Foltest and the Mages in battle of Sodden Hill. And we will help them win it”

“But what if we lose, Your Grace?” 

Julian’s cornflower eyes darkened, as he said seriously “Then we will die, proud and free. Proud of our kingdom and what our deaths represent. Free of the chains that Nilfgaard wants to trap us in”

The Lords and Ladies of the council nodded at his statement, clearly satisfied with his speech. They started to talk about preparations, while Julian looked up at the portrait of his father and him, that was changing in the council room, letting his thoughts wander.

_ “Why is our portrait in here, father?” asked fourteen year old Julian, in curiosity. _

_ His father let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Julian saying “Because, Julek whenever I’m bored in the meeting, I can look at it and remember why I am doing all of this” _

_ Julian’s eyes got wide as he asked “You mean me?” _

_ The King smirked and waved him off saying “No, I meant myself of course!” _

_ Julian grinned and accused “I knew it! You’re a narcissist!” _

_ “Oh no! You unmasked me, what am I to do now?!” gasped the king dramatically. _

_ The young Prince grinned and put his hands on his hibs saying “Beware, you narcissistic king! Your rule over this kingdom is over! Be prepared to be punished for your faults!” _

_ “Please have mercy, young Prince! I shall do anything! Whatever the price maybe!” _

_ Julian grinned brightly “You shall let me eat the blueberry pie, for breakfast tomorrow!” _

_ The King shook his head, fondly “Alright, but don’t tell your mother. She’ll have my head” _

_ The Prince jumped in the air in happiness saying “Thank you father! I’ll keep it a secret! You’re the best!” _

Julian smiled to himself at the memory. His father really was the best and Julian can’t let him down. 

He has to win this battle. For his father, his people and for that young Princess, that lost everything because of Nilfgaard.

______________

Within few days, the army of Rivia and Lyria was ready. 3000 men ready to fight, for what’s right and another 5000 men staying to protect their kingdom if something were to happen. 

Julian was proud of each one of them, he couldn’t ask for better soldiers and people. He was getting ready in his chamber, as Lord Henrik came in.

“My King! What are you doing?! I heard that you said to ready your horse! You cannot simply—“

“I can and I will, Lord Henrik. You shall stay here and look after our people, while I fight alongside our soldiers” said Julian, while putting on his armour.

Lord Henrik looked both shocked and outraged as he said “You can’t! Your Grace, it’s too dangerous! I cannot let you—“

Julian turned towards his advisor, quickly with a cold stare he said “I believe that you’re forgetting your place” the Lord paled visibly and didn’t say anything, the King let out a breath continuing “I am going. There’s nothing that will stop me, Lord Henrik. I will fight in the battle that I chose and be there with my people. You know what to do if I die and you know that my mother cannot take the throne. You’ll do fine, Lord Henrik”

“Very well, Your Grace… but I will send Sir Tovan with you and our army. He will keep you safe, while you’re there” said Lord Henrik, in a tone that left no room for discussion.

The young King smiled at his advisor and nodded “Wouldn’t expect anything less from you Henrik. I accept your proposition, Sir Tovan shall accompany me” 

Lord Henrik, relaxed a bit and bowed saying “Thank you, Your Grace”

Julian grinned at the older man and said “Now, now enough with that gloomy attitude! We have a battle to win Lord Henrik!”

______________

They got to the Sodden Hill a bit late. The battle has already began and the mages were losing, to the sea of black and gold. 

If Julian were to be honest, it didn’t look too good. 

“Your Grace! King Foltest still hasn’t arrived! What do we do? Should we wait?” asked the commander. 

Julian looked out at the battlefield, as the screams of slaughtered people and mages were filling the evening air. He glared at it in disgust, before turning to his men, proudly sitting on his horse.

“Nilfgaard came here, to take our freedom! And they think that they won!” he yelled at his soldiers, “But we will show them, that they’re wrong. We will not let them, do whatever they wish! We will not, bow to them and their twisted ideas! We will  _ fight _ ! We will go down there and show them the strength of Rivia and Lyria!” The soldiers all screamed in confirmation, it made Julian smile and add loudly “So let’s go and fight! So that the best  _ fucking _ ballad will be written about us!”

The soldiers laughed and screamed loudly, as Julian turned back towards the battlefield, yelling “FOR FREEDOM!”

With that they rode into the battlefield, Julian along with them. It was all a mess, constant cutting, stabbing and swinging. At some point Julian got separated from his horse, but it didn’t matter. He still was killing everyone and everything in sight. 

For what seemed like hours, Julian was trying to stay alive and kill most of his enemies. By now he picked up a sword from the ground and fought with both of his hands, like he use to when he was still a boy. He could feel pain in his body, but couldn’t focus enough to know if it was an injury or tiredness. As Julian was cutting through the men in black armours, he noticed a woman stumbling through the battlefield. She seemed to be injured and looked as if she was looking for something or someone. 

Julian killed another soldier and ran towards the woman, just in time to save her from certain death. He cut off the man’s head and looked at the woman who was staring at him in shock with her purple eyes.

“ _ Yennefer?! _ ”

“ _ Jaskier?! _ ”

They both yelled at each other in shock.

“Why are you here?! You’ll die you fucking moron!” yelled the sorceress.

Julian ignored her for a moment as he was killing another man, when he was done he looked at her saying “Yennefer, I’m a King now. Not a helpless bard. Now tell me, what are you doing?!”

The purple eyed woman got a wild look in her eyes, as she said “Tissaia! I need to find her!”

He nodded in hesitation and said “Alright. But stay behind me, I’ll help you look for her”

Yennefer suddenly raised her hand and killed the man that was coming towards them, his body now lied at their feet. She smirked, a bit playfully at him “I can’t handle myself  _ bard _ . But I’ll let you come with me, so  _ I _ can keep  _ you _ safe. Because Geralt wouldn’t fuck off, if you died”

Julian grinned at her and nodded “I suppose we can’t have that now, can we? Lead the way  _ witch _ ”

Together, they were like a hurricane on the battlefield. Killing everyone in sight who was an enemy, no one could even lay a hit on them. At some point, some soldiers stopped attacking them. Instead focusing on other targets. 

Soon Julian and Yennefer found Tissaia. The elegant woman now looked tired and wounded, her hair messy, dress dirty and face full of helplessness.

While Yennefer talked to the woman, Julian was protecting them. Killing anyone who dared to come close, but even he was getting weaker and tired. 

“Alright ladies! That’s enough talking! We can have a lovely, gossip party once every one of these fuckers is dead!” yelled Julian, as he killed yet another man. 

“Go!” yelled Tissaia and Yennefer left quickly. 

Julian looked at the older sorceress and asked “Where is she going? What’s going on?”

“She will let us win this battle, King Julian. She’s going to let her chaos explode” said Tissaia.

The King looked at her in shock saying “Then my man need to retreat! They will die in the blast!” 

Tissaia nodded and said “Then go! Quickly!”

And Julian did indeed go. He started to yell at his people to retreat, while helping them and carrying the injured ones to the edge of the forest. He got most of his men out as he saw Yennefer standing at the hill, hands outstretched letting out fire. 

Then he looked at the men that were running towards them and yelled to his men “Do not let anyone who’s not with us go inside the forest!”

“YES, KING JULIAN!” they yelled together. 

Julian nodded at them and yelled “There are still our brothers out there! I will not let them burn! At least not alone! Stay strong my brothers!”

With that he started running towards the fire, ignoring the yell of protest from his soldiers. 

While among the flames, everything was hazy and chaotic. But he got out every man he found, his neck, arm and leg got burned but he still didn’t stop. Until he finally fell on the ground, exhausted and injured. 

He passed out for a bit, but when he finally woke up his head was on some woman’s lap. The woman was young, had long blood red hair and blue eyes that seemed somehow older. 

She smiled at him, a bit sadly and said while caressing his cheek “Your life isn’t to end here, young man. Destiny still has plans for you and my son. Together you will protect the child and stop the Hunt” Julian’s eyes started to get heavy again as the woman added softly “Make my son happy… as I could not”

______________

Julian woke up with a groan, his body hurt and tired. He looked around and noticed that he was in a tent, it was the royal tent of Rivia and Lyria. He tried to get up just as someone entered. 

It was Yennefer. 

She looked batter, Julian noted to himself. Her hair perfect, just like her makeup and outfit. She was wearing black pants, black leather boots with heels and a elegant black and white blouse. Her purple eyes widened as she saw him, instantly she was at his side. Pushing him into lying position.

“What the fuck are you doing, you overly stupid bard?!” she yelled in anger and what seemed like worry.

Julian frowned and said “Nice to see that you still haven’t lost your lovely temper”

Yennefer squeezed lightly his burned shoulder and he let out a painful groan as she said “Stay in bed bard. You nearly died”

But the man still tried to get up saying “I’m a King. I can’t stay in bed! I need to talk to my men, now let me go, you purple eyed witch!”

Just as she was about to say something a small girl entered the tent saying “Lady Yennefer? Geralt is looking for you, he’s quite.. angry and asking about his friend—“

“Princess Cirilla?” asked Julian with large eyes as Yennefer cursed under her breath. 

The Princess blushed as she realised that Julian is awake and said “K-King Julian! I-I didn’t realise that you’re awake!”

Julian got up quickly and fell on his knees in front of the Princess, his eyes not looking away from her green ones. She looked like a perfect copy of her mother… ashen hair, emerald like green eyes, pale skin, sharp cheekbones “It’s really you! Oh sweet Melitele! And you mentioned Geralt! You found this grumpy witcher!” 

Cirilla looked shocked at how he was acting, but asked “You know Geralt?”

The young man let out a small laugh, saying “Indeed I do! I traveled with him for 20 years! Is he treating you right? Or should I kick his witchery arse? Does he let you ride Roach or are you following him on foot? If he make you do that then I promise you, I’ll get you the best horse I can find. Or maybe you want other witcher? Let me tell you that Eskel is really nice and funny, he’ll treat you well and—“

“That’s enough bard, you’re making the poor girl confused” said Yennefer and yanked him from the ground back to his bed.

Julian pouted at the sorceress and looked back at Cirilla who was staring at him with wide and confused green eyes. 

“I apologise Princess Cirilla for the confusion. I am Julian Alfred Pankratz the First, King of Rivia and Lyria etc, etc” said Julian while waving his hand lazily, before grinning and saying “But you may know me for my far more interesting and colourful moniker! As the one and only Jaskier the bard! The creator of the wonderful song “

‘Toss a coin!’”

Instantly Cirilla’s eyes shined with recognition, as she ran up to him and sat beside him in bed saying “You’re Geralt’s friend! And the bard that my grandmother banned from Cintra! You played at my parents wedding!”

Julian grinned at her “That’s right! Now tell me, how is Geralt treating you?”

“You do that, while I go and look for our angry witcher. Now that the cat is out of the bag” said Yennefer and left the tent.

“What did she mean about the cat being out of the bag?” asked Julian in confusion.

Cirilla crosses her arms and said “Geralt doesn’t know that you’re here. He wanted to find you and take us both to his home”

“Oh… well I suppose that our reunion will be interesting then” 

The Princess nodded “I suppose. He told me that he said some mean things to you and that he was looking for you to apologise”

Julian sighed and nodded “So I’ve heard from his brother”

“And to answer you questions. Geralt is… quiet but kind to me. I think that I like him. He lets me ride Roach, but is always putting on and pulling me off of her. Scared that I’ll hurt myself! But I tried to tell him that I know how to ride a horse! And he doesn’t listen, he treats me like a delicate leaf… that’s annoying!” said the Princess with a pout.

Julian let out a chuckle and said “Don’t be too hard on him. Geralt doesn’t have much experience with children. He doesn’t know what he should and shouldn’t let you do, but don’t worry he’ll learn” he ruffled her hair and her pout turned into a smile.

Right at that moment someone burst inside the tent, making Julian and Cirilla jump slightly. 

It was Geralt. His amber eyes, wild and searching, white hair tangled, breathing heavy and fast as if he was running here using his inhuman speed.

Once his eyes met Julian’s cornflower blue ones, he fell on his knees and let out a choked whisper.

“ _ Jaskier _ ”

Julian smiled at the man sadly and nodded to him.

“Hello  _ Geralt _ ”

After a moment of silence Yennefer entered and said “Come, Ciri. Let them talk”

The Princess looked between both men and got a encouraging smile from both of them. She smiled at them and said.

“Don’t kill each other, I like you both too much” with that she walked out with Yennefer. 

As the women left, a heavy silence was hanging in the air. When finally Julian said. 

“I see that you finally found her, you stubborn fool”

Geralt looked away saying “She actually found me. I thought that she died during the fall of Cintra, but somehow she found her way to me”

Julian nodded saying “And people say that Destiny is a bullshit” 

Geralt hummed at him, before saying “Jaskier… I’m sorry…”

The cornflower eyed man let out a sigh and said “For the shit you said, you’ll need to try harder with that apology Geralt. Use words for once in your life. Show me that you mean it” 

The White Wolf glared at his hands and after a while he started talking “The mountain… it was a mistake Jaskier. The things I said to you… they were meant to be said to me, because that pile of shit was my doing. You… you were the only thing that was… that was helping me get out of this… and-and…  _ AH TO HELL WITH THIS! _ ” 

Julian jumped at the harsh tone, but before he could react. Geralt’s lips were on his, harshly kissing him with all his might. 

He moaned at the wonderful feeling and let Geralt slip his tongue inside his mouth. Julian kissed him back with full force, his broken and empty heart finally healing and feeling warm. 

It felt like forever, until Geralt pulled away, but still staying so close that their noses were touching. He hummed and said “I’m sorry, but I am a man of action, not words. Unlike you, my pretty poet…”

Julian was trembling with want, as he said “Fuck… you can keep apologising to me like this everyday Geralt…”

The witcher kissed him hungrily before pulling away and growling lowly “ _ Never again _ . I’ll make sure to never, have to apologise to you again, Jaskier.  _ Never _ ”

Julian nodded and kissed his witcher again, they were kissing until their lips were red and breathing uneven. 

“Oh fuck, I love you so much Geralt…” said Julian as he started kissing the other man's neck.

Geralt growled lowly and pushed Julian back a bit, looking into his cornflower eyes with his amber ones.

“You’re mine little poet. I’ll never leave or make you leave again. I-I..  _ FUCK! _ I LOVE YOU” he said the last part in anger.

Julian nodded at him and kissed his cheek “Calm down, you’ll learn how to say it freely. I know that sharing your emotions is hard… so don’t force yourself my love—”

_ “MY KING!”  _

Julian pulled away from Geralt just to see Sir Tovan run inside the tent. The knight didn’t even seem to notice the huge witcher as his eyes were glued to his King. 

“You’re alright! We thought that—!”

“What is it with people barging, inside this tent?!” asked Julian in anger and annoyance, his King persona coming back. 

Sir Torvan paled and started saying “I-I was just happy to hear that you’re awake, Your Grace! Please forgive me!”

Julian let out a tired sigh “Yes, yes I’m fine. Now please leave me and go learn at least  _ some _ manners, Sir Tovan” 

The knight was out of the tent in a flash, even forgetting to bow to his King. 

Julian shook his head and looked at confused and shocked Geralt saying “I’m dealing with idiots, Geralt. Everyday they manage to surprise me with something new… especially this _Sir_ _Tovan_. The biggest idiot out of all of them… I feel sometimes, that I’m their mother not their King—“

“You’re a fucking King?!” yelled the witcher in shock.

Julian looked at him in confusion, before it dawned on him.

Geralt didn’t have any fucking clue what was happening. 

______________

Two days later, Julian could finally leave his bed. His body still hurt like hell, but he was determined to go and talk to his men. Learn what happened after the battle and have a conversation with King Foltest. 

As he walked out of his tent, dressed in blue silky clothes, with silver cape and his crown on his head. He felt a bit heavier than he did for the last two days, that he spent as Jaskier rather than King Julian. 

He found his way into the big tent that contained at least some of his men, they were all happily chatting and laughing. Until someone noticed him, yelling. 

“King Julian!”

All men quickly got up and bowed, as Julian nodded at them asking. 

“How are you feeling? Anyone injured from your group?”

“No, Your Grace. Most of our group is healthy as horses! We feel splendid now that you’re up and alright, Your Grace. Isn’t that right men?!” one of the commanders said.

The rest shouted in agreement, all having a smile on their faces. 

Julian also smiled at them “That’s good then, I’m happy to know that my men are alright”

The commander nodded and said “It’s thanks to you, Your Grace. If you didn’t tell us to retreat, we wouldn’t be anything other than dust right now”

“You also pulled me and many other from the fire, Your Grace” said a young soldier with burns on his neck and jaw “If it weren’t for you, I would be dead. Thank you, Your Grace”

Julian nodded softly and sent a smile at the young man, “You mustn’t thank me. I did what was right. My only regret is that, I didn’t get to you and many others faster…”

The young soldier shook his head “I may not be as pretty as I were before. But at least I’m still alive. That’s all that matters, Your Grace”

There was a murmur of agreement and Julian felt himself smile. It was nice to hear such praises and to see the good he did, maybe his father would be proud of him after all. 

That morning he spent most of his time with the soldiers, going from tent to tent until he got caught. 

By the one and only Geralt of Rivia. 

“Jaskier! What the fuck are you doing out of bed?!” the witcher whispered harshly as he gently but firmly held his elbow. 

Julian glared at the man saying “Geralt, I can't just lie in bed and do nothing! I have responsibilities now!”

But the White Wolf of Rivia wasn’t having any of it. He leaned closer and said lowly “You either go with me willingly, to Yennefer. Or I’ll carry you, like a disobedient child in front of your subjects”

The King looked around the camp to see that some soldiers and servants stopped to see what’s going on. They looked worried and scared for their King, still not used to the fact that a big witcher was in their camp. 

Julian let out a sigh and nodded. He wrapped his arm around Geralt’s and let him escort him to Yennefer’s tent. 

“You’re an ass, you know that right?”

Geralt smirked wolfishly and didn’t answer, clearly pleased with himself. 

Julian let out a tired sigh and looked up at the one he loves. The man was also looking at him and it felt, as if the world suddenly disappeared around them. So Julian stood on his tiptoes and kissed his white wolf, gently and loving. 

As he pulled away he saw Geralt’s alarmed expression at the fact that they just kissed in front of so many people. 

But the young King only smirked and said “Now we’re even, Geralt of  _ Rivia.  _ Or rather Rivia  _ and _ Lyria, my dear witcher”

Geralt’s eyes suddenly got darker as he picked up his lover and started carrying him towards Julian’s tent, not Yennefer’s. 

It made Julian laugh, not caring that everyone saw this. Not caring that they would talk, later.

Let them see, he thought to himself. He has nothing to be ashamed of. 

He looked at Geralt and smiled. 

But he has someone to be proud of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos!
> 
> Check out my tumblr 'typicalnerd98' for more Geraskier ideas and posts <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos!
> 
> Check out my tumblr 'typicalnerd98' for more Geraskier ideas and posts <3


End file.
